1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fastening devices and more specifically relates to snaps, to an integrated rockably released leverage pressure snap fastening system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Snaps are a fastening device used to hold devices to objects however conventional snaps are often difficult to fasten and unfasten due to inherent frictional forces. As a result an individual may have to exert an unnecessary amount of force to unfasten a snap which may lead to injury to the user. Snaps may be used to affix a canvas cover (tarpaulin) to a vehicle, these too by way of example, may become especially rigid and difficult to unfasten resulting from exposure to the elements. Further, a risk of using too much force when unsnapping a snap fastener may lead to damage to the cover. Struggling with snaps may also waste a user's time. Many times the snap will cause the tarpaulin to tear when manipulated given the small amount of surface area of the snap in contact with the tarpaulin. Thus a need exists for an ergonomic snap that is easy to be fastened and unfastened repeatedly.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 777,043 to McLean; U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,949 to Andrews; U.S. Pat. No. 1,938,878 to Van Blankensteyn; U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,911 to Terrels et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,734 to Schiller. This prior art is representative of fastening button snaps. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a snap assembly should operate reliably as a lever and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for an ergonomic snap that may easily be fastened and unfastened repeatedly without damage to the tarpaulin and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.